parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5.
Here is part five of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Sonic: Before you do me in, there is something I want to show you. Here's a toy that I have in my sack. *Mike Wazowski: I believe that this should be amusing! What is it?! What is it? Oh, I believe this could be my special toy. *Sonic: And remember, no tricks now. Suddenly, Mr. Mike, you have changed from a bad monster to a good monster. And it's easy as pie. So here's a song that we should sing. Allow us to do it. *Mike Wazowski: I really am a mean and despicable creature at heart, you know. It's so difficult to... sighs really change. *Sonic: Difficult? chuckles Why, why look here. Changing from bad to good's as easy as...taking your first step. *Chorus: Put one foot in front of the other, And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other, And soon you'll be walking out the door. You never will get where you're going, If ya never get up on your feet. Come on, there's a good tail wind blowin', A fast walking man is hard to beat. If you want to change your direction, If your time of life is at hand,Well, don't be the rule, be the exception, A good way to start is to stand. *Mike Wazowski: If I want to change the reflection, I see in the mirror each morn... *Sonic: Oh, you do. *Mike Wazowski: You mean that it's just my election? *Sonic: Just that. *Mike Wazowski: To vote for a chance to be reborn? Woo-hoo! *Chorus: You put one foot in front of the other, and, Soon you are walking, 'Cross the floor, You put one foot in front of the other, and, tempo Soon you are walking out the door. Put one foot in front of the other, And soon you are walking 'cross the floor, Put one foot in front of the other, And soon... You'll be walking... Out the door! *Mike Wazowski: Well! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof